spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Myslec/02
2012 __TOC__ Re: Interwiki Wybacz za moją gapowatość, zapamiętam na przyszłość. ; ) 13:20, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) User:Krol Cześć! Przepraszam, ja miałem problemy z internetem tutaj, i musiałem wyjście. Dziękuję bardzo za rozmowę, i miło dla ciebie poznać! Jeżeli chcesz, opuszczaj wiadomość w moim stronie, ja będę tutaj. Znowu, dziękuję bardzo, do następnego! --listkiewski ;) (co?) 22:37, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Usunięcie przedrostka Możesz mi powiedzieć jak pozbyć się przedrostka pl. z domeny pl.ursus.wikia.com ? Jesteś zUy i niedobry! To jest ten hejt o którego prosiłeś na czacie :P. I więcej nie marudź, że nikt Cię nie zhejtował ;). PiotrekDdyskusja 21:40, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) :O, jak fajnie! Można sobie na stronie dyskusji Mysleca pospamować ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:59, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Usuniecie Artykulow Czy moglbys usunac kilka Artykulow na wiki pt. Dont Strave Wiki Artykuly do usuniecia: Kilof, Łopata, Łopaty, Siekiera, Gobblers. Z gory dziekuje Czat Myslec ja jestem zablokowany na czacie? Sprawdź to i odblokuj mnie. Powiadom mnie o tym na dyskusji. Umarlak (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam problem z właczeniem czatu. Nic mi się nie pojawia tylko jest białe tło. Umarlak (dyskusja) 17:30, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wikia miesiąca Wiem, wielkie sorry. Dzięki, że cofnąłeś. Wyświetliło mi się, że ktoś w tym samym czasie edytował i był konflikt edycji. Lemon11Mi mesa 08:28, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Stalker Wiki Hejka to znowu ja, dostałem do cb link o tym jak awansować, jednak link nie działa {nie wiem co się stało}, Re: Korshaan Wiki OK, dziękuję za odpowiedź :) Obsługa Bota Myslec czy mógłbyś mi opisać na tablicy tego bota, jak zainstalować oprogramowanie. Napisz mi krok po kroku. Jeśli dobrze pobrałem to pobrałem plik RaR (mam WinRaR ;)). I napisz mi od tego gdzie plik wypakować, przez ustawienie oprogramowania do aktywacji bota czyli napisz: gdzie wypakować, jak zainstalować, jak ustawić oprogramowanie i jak aktywować bota. Oczywiście wskazówki do AWB. LemonBot (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki Myslec. Na razie muszę wstrzymać się z rejstracją bota bo ta zmiana nicku... Nawet nie wiem czy wpisać nick "Lemon11" czy ten nowy, ale dzięki, mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Pozdrawiam LemonBot (dyskusja) 18:38, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Konto bota Witaj, Myslec czy powiedziałbyś mi jak się robi konto Bota? Re: Re: Zmiana nicka bez użycia e-maila Aha, no to dziękuje. ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 20:24, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob to jest wredne i podłe a ty zamiast słuchać adminie, wyrzucasz na zbity pysk. prosze bradzo ja już w to nie wnikam Sytuacja poważna i to bardzo, odblokuj mnie w czacie i to teraz adminie powiem ci wszystko atak hakerski na moją strone daj mi 5 minutowy pobyt na czacie musisz coś wiedzieć to bardzo ważne nie pozwól na ten błąd to to niebezpiczenie, napisze ci wszystko Dziękuje, ale musisz coś wiedzieć. Udostępmnij mi czat na kilka minut i ci wyjaśnie. Teraz jak najszybciej to prośba krytycznej chwili Nie rozumiesz zagrożenia, ty naprawde musisz mnie wpuścić musze was poinformować, daj mi minute a dowiesz sie co sie dzieje. Uwierz mi prosze! Ty chyba mnie nie rozumiesz, Na litośc boską człowieku to nie żarty to nie koledzy tylko je*ana firma daj mi powiedzieć to na czacie ! już po mnie i nie mam czasu, dziękuje adminie za całkowite dosłowne uziemienie mnie i kto wie może waszej strony w ciągu tygodnia. Dowidzenia Lista polskich wiki Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak dołączyć moją Wikię do listy? Damiannoob dalej Mówiłem ci że znowu coś sie zjebie adminie, ale to zignorowałeś. Na profilu napisali o mnie i mnie ośmieszyli, już to usunołem, jeżelu temu nie zaprzestaniecie to będzie robił gorzej. Pilnujcie tego gnoja To nie wystarczy dla tego gościa. Dobra spoko nq MLP Wiki w Wikia Miesiąca Krótka prośba, jeśli ktoś złoży kandydaturę MLP Wiki w konkursie na Wikię Miesiąca i nie będzie to admin tej wiki, to jest kandydatury nie złożył nikt z tego grona: NCRGresiu, Dj mateooshka, Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas, Fretkoid czy Skradacz, to prosiłbym o jej natychmiastowe usunięcie i powiadomienie mnie kto złożył kandydaturę :) Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 13:41, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Pasek menu Dzieńdobry. Mam poważny problem. Jestem właścicielką "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty wiki". Chodzi mi o pasek menu. Mam tam napisane: Aktywność na wiki, Postacie, Odcinki, Galeria, Regulamin. Moje pytanko: Jak się robi te "podpunkty" np w zakładce "Aktywość na wiki" są takie: Aktywność na wiki, Losowa strona, Filmy itp. Jak się robi takie strony, bo potrzebuję do "Postacie"? Re: Zadawanie pytań Dobrze :) SpectraMH 17:20, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Mam... Mam pytanie: Jak "zareklamować" swoją pl.bully.wiakia.com ? Czekam na odp LanceBalance (dyskusja) 15:28, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Jak zrobić skórkę jak na nonsenspedia.wikia.com na mojej stronce. za odp dziękuję, czekam na odp LanceBalance (dyskusja) 17:19, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) przepraszam przepraszam, a umarlak to więcej zrobił.Proszę odblokuj mnie na czacie przepraszamLanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:23, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) możesz mnie odblokować przepraszam LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:24, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) o... och to dzięki że nie na zawsze lisek to nic LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:31, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego......... dlaczego mam blokade na myslec wiki? chciałem pomóc i na zawsze!?LanceBalance (dyskusja) 16:59, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich Wikii/kolumna Wziąłem to pod uwagę robiąc nową wersję bota (taki którego będzie mogło odpalać kilka osób bez powodowania konfliktów) który po prostu przy aktualizacji generuje ten szablon na sztywno bez ifów i innych dupereli. — Nana 18:14, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Psiaki Wiki Drogi Myslec'u! Ja w sprawie Psiaki Wiki. Teraz ciągle nierajerestrowani użytkownicy dręczą mnie i mówią, że jeśli nie usune tej wiki to będzie wojna. Ale ja nie chcę by doszło do usunięcia mojej najlepszej wiki! :( Proszę o pomoc i czekam na odp. FluttershyPets Małe Pytanie Cześć Myslec, mam pytanie ale nie wiem czy takie można zadać albo czy nie jest głupie. Zgłaszałem swoją wikię na WM Marca 2013. Ale tak jakby się nie udało :) Teraz poprawiłem to i owo i proszę o ocenę i jakieś ewentualne propozycje poprawy :) O i jesszcze tu masz link żebyś nie szukał: link Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 09:40, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki za ocenę :) Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 10:53, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob cd. Myslec, wszystko sie uspokoiło, sprawa załatwiona nie blokujecie mnie więcej. Jednak ostrzegałem cie przed tym bo tym jak zostałem zignorowany znowu za co to rzym tak na mni nagadywał to... to przez rzymianina!LanceBalance (dyskusja) 18:59, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) chciałem chciałem mu odpisać żeby się uspokoił czekam na odp. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:00, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) możesz możesz mnie odblokować na czacie chce ci coś odpowiedzieć na historie nie znasz historii a rzymianin to aniołek? LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:05, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) ciastko mnie nie cierpi a rzymianin się wymądrzał na prawde przysięgam i na ile mam tą blokadę? pliss odblokuj mnie to ci napisze na priv. cała prawde.Ja nie jestem prowokatorem to rzymianin zaczął przysięgam czekam na odp. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:10, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Jezu nie badź że taki, nie wiesz naprawde i nie denerwuj się na mnie LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:16, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) mam prośbe możesz wejść na czat http://pl.bully.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat tylko na chwile chce ci coś przekazać prosze chłopie!!!LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:25, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) możesz... możesz mnie odbanować przepraszam proszę ;( naprwdę przepraszam możesz mnie odbanować LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:21, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kultura osobista Eh, wiem, może przesadziłem, pardon, ale wkurzony jestem. —tomta1 [✉] 21:26, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob jeszcze raz Myslec, wiecie już że to ja?. Możecie dać mi znać jakoś? Odbezpieczanie stron A idzie takie coś zrobić, np. że odblokować wszystkie artykuły naraz w sensie dla all użytkowników nawet niezalogowanych? DemonRipper (dyskusja) Problem mam taki problem, dodawałem szablony do galerii odcinków na mojej wiki i nagle zaczęło mi odejmować artykułów miałem 946 bodajże a mam teraz 922 -.- Nie wiem co nie tak (nie usuwam/nie usuwałem żadnych) proszę o pomoc. DemonRipper (dyskusja) np. dałem w jednej galerii szablon było 922, przeszedłem na inną galerię tam też dałem i 921... Liczę, że to szybko naprawicie :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) kiedyś też tak miałem, raz mi dodawało artykułów, a raz odejmowało, jak mi odejmowało to na drugi dzień było tyle co było niż mi odjęło.DemonRipper (dyskusja) na mojej wiki strony zamulają też tak jak mówiłeś, co było do mnie dziwne, że strony mojej wiki zamulają, a strony z angielskiej wiki nie, to już wiem. :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) miałem 946 a teraz mam 909, jak skończę to robić będę miał lekko powyżej 850... DemonRipper (dyskusja) z 946 artykułów zrobiło mi się po zakończeniu dodawania szablonów do galerii - 817... DemonRipper (dyskusja) czy ta rzecz zostanie naprawiona podczas aktualizacji środowej? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 20:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A może jutro powróci do starej liczby artykułów (946) a jest po moich edycjach w galeriach (dodawałem szablony) - 817. Nwm co jest grane, że odejmuje. DemonRipper (dyskusja) 20:06, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) no to ja Hobbit0 nakryłeś mnie no wiem bana globala jak na moim pierwszym koncie. Oj ty nie rozumiesz mnie. :( dobra zbanuj mnie bo jestem jak pies :( już 2 konto mam bana :'( :( na pierwszym koncie(Hobbit0) koncie coś zwandalizowałem? czy zbanowałem? nic? ale pierwsze konto na wiki i traktujecie mnie jak psa :( napewno na wszystkie wikie dostane już raz dostałem a teraz 2 :( Rzymianin mnie blokuje na czacie w kielbasa wiki i mnie przezywa rzebym zdecznął i żarł g*wno proszę uwierz mi AndrzejP (dyskusja) 18:35, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Licencje starych plików idzie dodać licencje w ogóle do starych plików?? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 23:05, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A w zdjęciach, które sam robiłem, trzeba licencję, a jeśli tak, to jaką? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 15:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) sorki, że tyle pytam, ale np. zdjęcia jakiejś gwiazdy serialu z Facebooka czy z Twittera to jaka licencja? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:04, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) i jeszcze dwa: 1. jak np. zrobiłem zdjęcia (sam) jakimś odcinkom, to jaka licencja - że to moja praca, czy kadr filmowy. 2. Zdjęcia np. z angielskiej wersji wiki, nie mająca także licencji - to co wtedy? i jeszcze dwa: 1. jak np. zrobiłem zdjęcia (sam) jakimś odcinkom, to jaka licencja - że to moja praca, czy kadr filmowy. 2. Zdjęcia np. z angielskiej wersji wiki, nie mająca także licencji - to co wtedy? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Ups, sory, dwa razy mi się tamto wysłało... DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) a co jeśli jest z Facebooka i Twittera? To mogę zrobić licencję taką: Te zdjęcie pochodzi z Facebooka lub Twittera (...) i coś tam dalej. DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:49, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Mógłbyś przejrzeć moją wikię - http://pl.taniecrzadzi.wikia.com/wiki/Taniec_rzadzi_Wiki i powiedzieć co jeszcze w niej brakuje prócz licencji i odblokowanych artykułów? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:52, mar 29, 2013 (UTC)